A Wolf Named Cat
by SagaChronicles
Summary: When Cat disappears, she is presumed dead , a victim of the mass murdering taking place in Hollywood, but as the murders continue Jade discovers a deadly secret that will endanger her life. She discovers what really happened to Cat the night of her disappearance and the story behind the murders.
1. Chapter 1

Cat had been gone 6 months now. She had just disappeared into thin air one night. That was the night of Jade's horror movie marathon. Jade hadn't been able to forgive herself since. She wished she had escorted Cat to her car that night.

Cat was the first victim of the Hollywood murders. They never found her body though. Jade hated to think about it but she couldn't get the image out of her mind. Her poor, broken and bloody body thrown on the side of some road or in a dumpster. Red hair spread out like a blanket.

The next victim was a 14 year old girl. She was found two nights after Cat disappeared. She had been mauled to death and her body found in an abandoned hotel. There had been pictures of the crime scene and a huge story about it in the papers. Nobody thought anything of it until the next murder, two nights after that, this time it was another teenage girl, Courtney Van Cleef a student from Hollywood Arts, Sinjin's sister. The thought then occured to Cat's friend that maybe Cat had met the same end.

The murders continued. They were all young people living in or visiting Hollywood, Hollywood Arts lost five students .Nobody could find a trace of the murderer or why they were killing these people. After 6 months, 20 people had been murdered in total.

Nobody went out alone anymore, everyone in Hollywood suspected each Cat's friends tried to stay hopeful but Jade just couldn't do it.

Jade missed Cat more than anyone else, they had been practically sisters. She had a bad feeling about Cat, if she wasn't dead she was seriously hurt. Jade knew everyone was beating themselves up about Cat's disappearance, espeicially Robbie. They had sort of been dating at the time but Jade felt most responsible, Cat had left her house early because the film was too scary. Jade offered to walk her to her car but Cat insisted she could take care of herself. Cat Valentine sometimes got lost on her way home.

"What was I thinking?" Jade sighed as she walked down the empty dark streets. She knew her parents would be having anxiety attacks right now because she wasn't home yet, but Jade didn't care. She wasn't scared by any murderer. She could take care of herself. It had been five days since the last murder. Maybe they would stop soon, nobody knew for sure. Jade hated it, she couldn't go over to her friends houses at night anymore or go to the theatre or Sushi bar with the gang.

Jade checked her watch it was 7 o clock on a November night. The streets were dead, it seemed like everybody had a curfew now. The police were monitoring the streets every night. Jade walked through a dim lighted street where police would not come looking for her and send her home. The bright glow of the full moon above her helped light the streets for her.

She felt her pear phone vibrating in her pocket, she stopped and pulled it out. It was a message from Beck.

**Where r u? Ur parents think ur at mine...you left an hour ago, are u ok? **

Jade rolled her eyes, Beck was just as uptight about the whole thing as her parents. She needed space and time to think to herself, about the murders and Cat. She wanted to find out what happened to her best friend and all the other victims but she knew that Beck would freak out if she didn't reply.

**On my way home, I'm fine.**

Her finger hovered over the send button when something heavy knocked her onto the ground from nowhere. Her phone flew across the pavement. Jade hit her head off the ground, she tried to sit up but she couldn't. She didn't know why until she saw the huge sandy wolf standing over her. Blood dripped from his mouth onto her face. His vicious red and black eyes stared into hers.

Jade opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She couldn't believe it, this is what had been causing the murders. Or was she dreaming? Wolves weren't that big. The wolf began to growl as he lowered his face towards hers and bared his teeth. She was going to die and nobody was around to save her.

The wolf placed a paw down on her chest, she couldn't move. His claws stuck into her flesh, it hurt but she remained unable to scream. All of a sudden, there a was a flash of red, and the wolf was knocked to the ground by something. Jade scrambled to her feet. She looked over to see another wolf, more feminine looking but with a light red coat instead of sandy, growling at the other wolf. They growled at one another for a moment before the sandy wolf scampered away.

The red wolf turned and began to close in on Jade, she was like no wolf Jade had ever seen. Was she even a wolf? Or was it a figment of Jade's imagination? Jade didn't know what this new wolf would do to her but there was no way of escaping. Then she looked into her eyes. There was something familliar about them. Jade gasped as she realized what it was.

"Cat." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 months previous._

Cat walked nervously through the dark street. She had asked Jade not to watch The Scissoring but the gang told her to stop being a scaredy cat. They laughed at the pun, then put on the film.

She watched in horror as people were killed and heard their bloodcurdling screams. Gleaming red blood splattered everywhere. Cat couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and scared. She finally decided she couldn't take it any longer.

"I have to go," She announced. "I'm sorry."

"Cat! Don't go!" Robbie told her. "It's only a movie."

"Come on Cat, it's ok," Tori insisted.

"No I have to get home," Cat replied. "I'll be ok."

"Do you need me to walk you to your car?" Jade asked but Cat could tell she didn't want to take her eyes off of the movie. After all it was her favourite film.

"No, I'll do it myself," Cat insisted with a weak smile. "My car isn't very far away. I'll text you when I get home."

Cat walked out into the darkness alone. The full moon shined above in the night sky. She shivered, it was cold despite the fact it was May. She couldn't stop thinking about the movie. The images of people getting stabbed kept flashing in her mind. She thought of all the blood, covering shiny scissors. Her mind kept filling with images of her friends covered in blood, images of Jade , Tori, Andre, Robbie and Beck lying dead with bloody wounds in different locations. These horror movies always got the better of her. She started walking faster, she wanted to get home as soon as possible.

As she paced down the pavement she was sure she heard something behind her, rustling in the bushes. She didn't dare look back. "It's just the wind," she told herself as she continued to walk. "I'm overreacting, it was just a movie. Nothing's going to hurt me."

A howl came from nowhere. Cat let out a scream, she looked around her but saw nothing. She kept walking, she was almost there. She knew she would be home and safe in a matter of minutes if she just kept walking but alll of a sudden she found herself running. There was someone or something chasing her. She didn't know what, she ran as fast as she could but her heels were no good for running in.

She felt herself being pushed behind and she landed flat on her face. There was someone behind her, she heard them breathing. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground. Maybe it was Jade or Tori or one of her other friends trying to scare her. If not, she knew she was in danger.

She was pulled up by the arm and a warm hand was placed over her mouth. "You're a pretty one," a deep, rough voice said. "Too much of a waste to kill."

Cat tried to struggle free of his arm but he was too strong. She tried screaming but she couldn't.

"There's no point in screaming or struggling, there's no way out now." She turned her head to see his face but it was hidden by a dark hood. All she could make out were his piercing red eyes and gleaming white teeth.

"Who are you?" She cried. "What do you want from me?"

His teeth formed a grin. "You'll see all in good time."

"Please don't hurt me, I need to go home, my parents are waiting for me," she pleaded. "I'm cold! Please let go of me!"

He let go of her. He stood there with his eyes fixed on Cat. Cat wasn't sure but it seemed like he was getting smaller. There was a flash of red light so strong Cat had to close her eyes. When she opened her eyes, he no longer stood there but in his place was a large, sandy colored wolf with the same unmistakable glowing red eyes. He started breathing heavily. He looked up at her.

"What are you?" She whispered. She couldn't move, her body was in complete shock.

Cat gasped as he beared his teeth. She tried to run but she felt something sharp sink into her right leg and she fell to the floor. An unbearable pain shot up her leg, she felt it swelling up. She had never been in such pain. She screamed in agony but the wolf stood over her and glared at her. Red blood dripped from his white teeth. She realized the blood was her own. She screamed again.

"Help! Please! Anybody!" She cried out loudly, then ,out of the corner of her eye she saw the wolf raising his claw and he scratched her face. It felt like a million needles hitting her flesh all at the one time. She clutched the bleeding gash with her hand. She took it as a sign to shut up. She began to feel woozy and faint. She didn't even have the energy to try and run or scream again for help. She tried so hard to stay awake until she no longer could.

The last thing she saw were his red eyes, then everything faded into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The wolf drew nearer to Jade. She began growling but it wasn't a vicious growl, it was a warning. She was telling Jade to leave. Jade couldn't leave, she was too caught up in those brown eyes, they were too familiar. They could only belong to Cat.

The wolf turned to leave. "Wait Cat! No!" Jade shouted. The wolf began to walk away but Jade followed it. "Cat! Is that you?" She demanded.

The wolf began to growl at her away. Jade could almost hear a voice saying "Go away! Now!" The wolf's eyes narrowed and stared sadly at Jade.

"It is you , isn't it?" Jade gasped. The wolf looked towards the ground. There was a bright flash of light, and it was no longer a wolf that stood in front of Jade.

"Cat!" Jade cried at her friend who stood in front of her. She had changed alot in 6 months, she looked older. The red in hair was fading and the usual smile on her face was absent. She had no make up on and her simple clothes were tattered. On her face were three parallel scars, like a scratch.

"Jade," She replied in a whisper. "Why didn't you just go? This is dangerous! You have to get out of here now!" She began to hiss.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Jade snapped. "You go missing for six months and then I find you, and you're a wolf? What the hell happened!"

"I shouldn't have transformed," Cat mumbled biting her lip. She put her hand to her hair and pushed it back."I'm so stupid."

"Cat," Jade called. "What's wrong? Please tell me what happened?"

"No Jade!" She snapped loudly. Jade jumped back, Cat had never gotten this angry with her before. "I wasn't supposed to reveal myself to you. You don't know how much danger I've just put the two of us in. Syke could still be around!"

"Is he the one who tried to attack me?" Jade asked. Cat nodded.

"Cat, we thought you were dead. All those murders, we were scared."

"Jade, you need to forget about this, forget that we ever met, just go home!" Cat muttered.

"Wait, those murders, Cat, that was you wasn't it?" Jade gasped. Her eyes met Cat's. Cat nodded.

Jade stepped back. "Why Cat? You wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Maybe back then, but I'm not the girl I once was Jade, and I never will be, I'm a monster and I will be for the rest of the life. I have blood on my hands and soon there will be more blood, but there's nothing I can do about it!" Cat shouted. "I saved your life tonight. I don't owe you an explanation aswell."

Cat began to walk away. Jade was not letting her slip away that easily. "Oh no? Do you realize how hard it's been on any of us? On me, Tori, Robbie, Andre and Beck? Even Sikowitz took it badly. I haven't slept properly in six months. We thought you were dead, everynight I thought about how you were killed and where you were. It hasn't been easy for me either Cat!"

Tears began to fill in Cat's eyes, she faced Jade. "Jade! I'm a muderer, I'm not that person you once knew. I'm ashamed of what I do but there's nothing I can do about it. And if Syke comes back and realises what I've done, he'll kill both of us. So please Jade, you need to leave, just think of me as dead. I don't even understand how you can stand there and look at me after all I've done. Most people would have run by now or tried to have called the police"

"Cat, please don't go," Jade whined. "It's been six months. Please I need something, an explanation, a chat, anything?"

Cat glanced up at the sky. "Not tonight, it's a full moon. We're most vicious on a full moon. Jade, you can't tell anyone not even Beck or Tori. It would just mean more danger for all of us."

Jade sighed. "Fine, but I'll see you again?"

"Maybe," Cat replied before disappearing into the darkness. Jade was left alone wondering if that had really happened. Her phone began vibrating in her pocket. It was Beck.

"Hi," she answered it weakly.

"Babe! Where have you been? I texted you an hour ago, your parents are freaking out! They said you wouldn't answer your phone. They were about to call the police a few minutes ago. Are you ok?" Beck panicked. Jade wanted to tell him so bad. She didn't know if she could keep this a secret.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "I got lost, but I'm ok now, I'll be home in a few minutes. Goodnight Beck." She hung up and walked home. She avoided conversation with her parents and went straight to her room.

She heard her mother climb the stairs. "Jade!" She shouted. "It's nine o clock, you were supposed to be home two hours ago, where were you?"

"I got lost, I'm home, that's it," Jade shouted back. She then put in her earphones and let music silence out her mother. She couldn't believe it, Cat was alive, well sort of. What had happened to her? This question didn't seem to bother Jade as much as the question of when she would see her friend again? Cat seemed so eager to push Jade away, but Jade knew that what ever had turned Cat into the monster she now was, it was controlling her emotions and thoughts.

Jade lied on her bed awake. So many thoughts drifted through her head. She was so tempted to pick up her phone and call someone or post on The Slap that their red headed friend was alive but Cat had been so worried about Jade finding out she knew she would freak if anyone else knew she was still alive.

Jade finally got to sleep in the early hours of the next morning but was soon woken up by a noise at her window. She opened her eyes to find it wide open. She gasped, maybe Syke had come to finish her off. Her heart started pounding in her chest.

"Jade!" A voice whispered from behind her. It was Cat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey! just want to quickly thank everyone for their feedback it means alot xx**

The redhead sat down on her bed beside her. "Did you climb in my window?" Jade asked amazed "but it was locked!"

"I've picked up some new skills," Cat replied.

"Cat, tell me what happened? Please?" Jade begged.

Cat sighed. "Fine, but it's not pretty, I don't want to scare you!"

Jade smirked. "It takes a lot to scare me, surely know that by now."

"Yeah I guess so, well it happened the night I last saw you, I was walking back to my car," Cat began. Jade noticed that she was staring into space as she told the story. "This wolf started chasing me, he said I'd be of use to him and before I knew it he bit me. I screamed and he scratched me." She ran two fingers softly down her scarred cheek.

"So that's how you became the way you are?" Jade asked.

Cat nodded, her eyes fixed to the ground. "There's some sort of venom in our teeth. It spread and I changed. I woke up and I was in some abandoned warehouse and this guy was standing over me. I recognized his eyes , they were a glowing red."

"The wolf that attacked me!" Jade interrupted.

"Yeah, he told me his name was Syke, he told me what he was and what I had become, I tried to run away but he shouted after me and told me there was no point, I would drive myself crazy with thirst."

"Thirst?" Jade exclaimed. "You mean- that's why?"

Cat nodded again but this time she looked at Jade, Jade could see regret and sadness in her eyes. "So last night he tried to kill me so he could feed off me?"

"It was a full moon last night and like I said we are most vicious. We sometimes can't control ourselves, I surprised myself last night because i haven't fed in a week. I tried to warn you away before I got really thirsty. So then I changed into my human form because you wouldn't leave. We're not as dangerous in our human form but we're just as thirsty. If we get too thirsty though, we'll just change automatically. Our minds get the better of us."

"Are there others?"

"Not in Hollywood but there are a few, Syke says there about a dozen in total. Syke moved here from New York, he said you have to move every few months or else it get's too suspicious. He was in a pack with his creator and another wolf."

"So that's it? You're just going to spend the rest of your life moving around the country and slaughtering innocent people?"

"You say that like I have a choice!" Cat snapped back. "I don't , Syke said there's no cure. If I let myself go too thirsty I'll end up losing my mind and killing every human in sight. But it's ok, Syke says we averagely only live to the age of thirty anyway."

"Thirty?" Jade cried. It was too young to die. A whole life wasted. "And there's nothing you can do?"

"If there was, I'd have it done," Cat sighed.

"How have you been getting away with all these murders?"Jade asked curiously. How could they not have been detected? It's not everyday you see huge wolves walking around Hollywood.

"We're only visible to our prey and people we show ourselves to. We don't have reflections or shadows either. It's much easier to kill than you'd think."

"So Sinjin's sister, you killed her?"

"Yes, at first I wasn't able to control myself, any person that Syke pointed out to me I just had to kill. I'm better at it now."

"What if you end up killing one of us or your family?" Jade asked.

Cat sighed again. "I know, I've asked Syke if we can move, he said we'll leave in a few days."

"So I'll never see you again?" Jade exclaimed.

"Probably not, but Jade it's for the best, I'm too dangerous. You see Syke's eyes? Mine will turn the same color in a few months. My humanity is slipping away and there's nothing I can do about it. Syke said if we drink enough blood, we turn into wolfves permanently."

Jade tried to imagine it, never seeing Cat's shining brown eyes or red velvet monster. A blood thirsty monster in her place. "You've really grown up Cat," Jade pointed out. "You seem years older than you actually are."

"I think it's the venom. I really should go, Syke will be looking for me, he get's mad when I don't come home."

"Where is home?" Jade asked.

"An abandoned warehouse on the other side of town," Cat said then stopped herself and looked cautiously at Jade. "Jade! You can't come looking for us! Syke will kill you. Stay away from me, I'm dangerous, we'll be gone in a few days, a week at most. You'll be safe then but for now keep yourself inside."

"Cat, please don't go," Jade begged. She threw her arms around Cat but Cat didn't hug her back/

"I have to, I'm sorry, but you know you're the only human I've talked to since I changed. It's made me feel somewhat normal again." Cat smiled as she climbed out Jade's window. "Bye Jade."

Cat walked back to her warehouse. The day was dawning, everybody was still aslepp, she would be able to get there without anyone seeing her. She trembled at the thoughts of Syke, she knew he'd be mad. She'd never stayed out this late before. She wanted to escape but he would find her and kill her. She had no option but to stay by his side.

She climbed in the shattered window of the old, rusting warehouse. She sighed with relief, it was empty. Syke musn't be home yet, she thought.

"Where have you been?" A voice roared proving otherwise. She spun around. Syke was standing behind her, dressed in torn dark clothes and his arms crossed. She could smell the blood off his breath from where she stood.

"I was out," She replied in a mutter.

"You revealed yourself didn't you?" Syke growled. "I can smell that human off you from here. I thought you scared me off so you could have her for yourself. But you saved her. How could you be so stupid?" He slapped her across the face, right on her scar, leaving her with a sharp stinging sensation. Cat let out a whine.

"If I see her again, I will kill her and then I will you!" Syke growled and he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hey :) Once again thanks so much for all your support :) I want to give out a special shout out to Where Butterflys Never Die for all her feedback :)**

* * *

Jade entered school that morning, something was wrong, people were whispering together in groups. There was an uncomfortable quietness in the corrdiors. She saw Beck talking to Robbie across at his locker, she walked over to him.

"Hey babe," she smiled. Beck didn't smile back, he caught her arm and walked her over to the corner where they could talk alone.

"Where were you last night?" Beck asked sharply.

"Like I said I got lost," Jade replied. "But I got home safely and I'm here now , aren't I? So stop panicking."

"So you don't know anything about what happened to Daisy Lee last night?"

"Who?"

"Mrs. Lee's thirteen year olf daughter," Beck replied.

"Oh that irritating girl that couldn't sing and almost ruined my play," Jade grumbled.

"Yes, well she was murdered last night, if you go around talking like that, people might think you're guilty." Beck said bitterly.

Jade was hurt. She couldn't believe he was accusing her of this. So this is what Cat did after I saw her, Jade thought to herself. How could she kill a helpless child? An image of wolf-Cat appeared in her head, she was standing over the body of this poor kid and blood dripping from her teeth. Jade shuddered.

"Cat!" She cried out. "Are you here?" She heard her voice echo through the emptiness.

"So you think I did it? You think I'd kill someone?" Jade exclaimed.

"No! I would never- it's just you disappeared last night and you won't tell me where you were," Beck sighed and squeezed her hand gently. "I got really worried about you, I should have driven you home."

"Where was she found?" Jade asked curiously.

"Down some ally, it's sick isn't it, she was covered in blood, I heard it was a horrible sight," Beck answered. "I mean, what sort of monster would do that? Poor Cat, I hate to think she met the same end."

She wished she could tell Beck, but she couldn't, she had a promise to keep to Cat and she couldn't endanger her anymore. What if Beck found out Cat was this monster, what would he say or think?

"Oh look there's Tori," Beck pointed out. Tori joined them, she looked worried and tired. Her hair was a mess. By the looks of it she hadn't slept last night.

"Hey Tori," Beck smiled. "Are you ok? You look terrible."

"No, my dad was called to work last night, I can never sleep because I know it's always a murder. He says it looks like some sort of animal, they just can't tell what, but he says there no closer to catching the killer whether it's a person or animal. It's terrifying, we don't know who's next or when they'll strike again. Poor Mrs. Lee, it's not fair," Tori sobbed, Andre put his arm around her shoulder as he and Robbie joined them.

"I hope they find the killer and when they do I hope they kill them, I don't care who it is, what they do is disgusting." Beck snarled.

"Yeah, it's sick," Andre agreed. Robbie nodded as Tori dried her eyes. Jade knew she couldn't tell any of them now, even Beck, they all hated the killer. She couldn't imagine they'd hate her any less if they found out it was Cat.

"Dad said they're calling in more cops and wildlife patrols, they're not stopping until they find the killer," Tori informed them. "They want people to join in on the search, people are still going missing and their bodies aren't being found."

Jade didn't feel as reassured by this as the others. What would this mean for Cat? Jade didn't want her to leave Hollywood and now she might be gone sooner than expected.

Jade was worried, how could she warn Cat? She was told to stay away from her but surely Cat wouldn't get angry if she knew that Jade was only trying to protect her? Then another thought struck her, was she ready to face Cat knowing what she had just done?

"So Jade, do you want to join in on the hunt?" André asked , snapping her out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened so now her friends were joining in on the mission to find Cat. Jade decided she had no other choice but to go and find Cat before the others did.

"No, I'm grounded," She lied quickly. "Sorry."

Jade slowly drifted away from her friends as she walked to Sikowitz's class. She sat down in her usual spot at the back of the classroom. Where could she find Cat? There was probably dozens of abandoned warehouses on the other side of town.

"Jade, are you ok?" Tori stopped beside her. "Is something wrong?"

Jade could see a suspicious look in Tori's eyes. She knows I'm hiding something, Jade thought, I need to find Cat before it's too late.

"Yes I'm fine," Jade snapped back. As soon as Tori had turned her back, Jade grabbed her bag and exited the classroom. She had ditched school plenty of times before, nobody would take any notice if it.

She slipped out the front door and found her car in the parking lot. She didn't know how long it would take to find Cat or what this search would result in but she was determined to find her friend.

She had an idea of where to begin looking, there was an empty industrial estate at the other end of town, maybe Cat's warehouse was over there. She started her car and drove in that direction, she was hopeful, she wasn't expected home until five which gave her five hours to find Cat.

She came to the ghost street. Every single building had been vacant for over five years, each with broken windows and a rusting roof. She got out of her car and walked around. It instantly began to feel eery around her. The wind was cold and gave her shivers down her spine. She had a bad feeling about this place.

"Cat!" She cried out. "Are you here?" Her voice echoed through the emptiness. Jade continued to walk as she began to peer in the windows of empty buildings. There was no sign of her. It took over an hour to get around all the buildings, she still hadn't found Cat. She walked over to the next street which was a duplicate of the last; an abandoned, rotting ghost land.

"Cat!" She cried again as she kept walking. Surely Cat wasn't too far away? She looked around, there was nobody in sight. Suddenly she found herself on the floor, she had been pushed from behind. A small, warm hand was around her lips.

"Jade!" Cat whispered in a panic. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Jade picked herself off the ground. "Cat!"

"Jade, get out of here now," Cat muttered. "I told you not to come looking for me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you Cat! I came for your own good, I need to tell you something-"

"Jade! Please get out of here! You'll be killed!" Cat cut her off in a fluster. "Go and never come back. Go now!"

"But Cat!" Jade protested. Cat froze and slowly turned.

"CAT!" A cold distant voice roared. "Is that her?"

Cat turned back to Jade, her eyes wide open with fear. "We have to run, now!"


	6. Chapter 6

Cat grabbed Jade's arm and started running.

"Did you drive here?" Cat asked as they ran.

"Yeah, it's this way," Jade pointed. "But it's a few minutes away."

"We have to keep running," Cat insisted. "We can't stop."

Cat pulled Jade towards her car. Jade couldn't keep up, Cat was too fast.

"Cat please, slow down, I can't run this fast, how are you not out of breath?" Jade panted.

Cat slowed down slightly. "It's a wolf thing. I'm sorry, but we can't stop, here climb my back!"

Jade gave her a concerned look. "Cat, I'm taller and heavier than you!"

"Jade, just do it!" Cat snapped. Jade sighed and gave in, she wrapped her arms around Cat's neck. "Hold on," Cat grinned and began to run. Jade held on tight, she was going faster than Jade thought possible, she began to feel sick. Everything they passed was a blur so she closed her eyes. Suddenly Cat stopped. "We're here, come on we need to get out of here!" Cat demanded.

Jade clicked her key and her car unlocked. They jumped in and slammed the door closed. "Just start the car!" Cat cried. "He's catching up!"  
Jade turned the key and started the ignition. "Where do I go?" She panicked.

"Anywhere, just drive!" Cat cried. Jade accelerated, Cat was making her nervous. Why was she so terrified of this Syke guy anyway? What was the worst he could do?

As they drove, Jade turned to Cat. "Why are you so worried?"

"You don't know Syke!" Cat replied. "He's really mad at me because I revealed myself to a human. It's against the rules. He wants to kill you and me for associating with you."

"You? But aren't you a pack?" Jade asked, surprised.

"No I'm just one of his creations, I'm sure he's had some before, I can't disobey him," Cat bit her lip. "He believes he owns me."

"What a creep," Jade muttered. "But how does he know so much?"

"I don't know, I guess he learnt it all from his creator who is over a hundred years old." Cat explained.

"But what if he's wrong Cat?" Jade questioned. "Maybe there is a way to save you and your humanity. Speaking of which, I can't believe what you did last night."

"Which was?" Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Don't play innocent with me Cat! You killed a helpless child!"

"Helpless child?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lee's kid, she was thirteen Cat! How could you be so cruel? I know you've lost your soul, it doesn't mean you can take others," Jade snarled.

Jade saw Cat's eyes flare. "For your information Jade, I killed nobody last night, that must have been Syke. He has no morals, but I can't believe you think I have no soul! I may be a monster but I still have some decency."

"So it wasn't you?"

"Not this time," Cat shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Jade sighed. "I just find it hard to adapt to your new way of life."

"How do you think I feel?" Cat retorted.

"Then who did you kill yesterday?"

"What makes you think I killed anybody?" Cat asked.

"Well you had to have done something between the time I left you and the time you came to my room."

"Like I said, I'm most dangerous on a full moon. I ran to the hills where nobody would come near me, there I can't hurt anyone, I haven't killed in over a week. Meanwhile Syke kills at least two a week," Cat sighed. "I'm so tired, I need energy."

Jade frowned. "No don't worry, I'll be fine, you're safe, I could never hurt you Jade," Cat reassured her. "What time is it?"

"It's three o clock," Jade replied.

"It gets dark at five thirty right?" Cat asked. Jade nodded. "We need to go somewhere safe until it gets dark, Syke is probably following us. Go to the hills, he won't come looking there, he never does."

Jade drove in the direction of the hills. She parked the car and they remained inside.

Cat turned to her with sad eyes. "You know there's only one way to end this Jade."

"What ?" Jade whispered, she was frightened by Cat's solemn look. "Cat?"  
"I need to kill him Jade," She sighed. "There's no other way, he won't stop until he has killed us both!"

"But Cat! You'll get yourself killed!" Jade shouted. "Let me try take him down!"

"Jade, he will kill you!" Cat rolled her eyes.

"Not without a fight, you can finish him off," Jade insisted. "It's better I die than half of Hollywood right?"

"No, it's not Jade, I should never have revealed myself in the first place."

"Cat, do you know that police and animal control are searching for you? They're starting a huge search party, our friends included. We need to end this."

"All of them?" Cat gasped.

Jade nodded in reply. "So why don't we do this together?"

Cat sighed. She stayed silent for a moment and looked out the window. "Fine, but Jade once he's dead, I'm leaving forever, I need to kill and soon. I'm making sure it's not somebody I know!"

"But what if there's a way to cure you!"

"There's not Jade!" Cat snapped suddenly. "Ok? I fthere was it would have been found by now. This is a permanent situation."

Cat was getting angry again. She inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, it's been over a week, I'm tired, I need to get this Syke thing over and one with."

"Cat, is there no way we can see each other again after tonight?" Jade asked.

Cat shook her head. "I think it's best this way, you can move on and forget about me."

"And what about you?"  
"Oh I'll be fine, I'll never forget you," Cat smiled.

"I love you Cat, you're my best friend, even if you are a killer!" Jade replied and threw her arms around the red head's neck. Cat hugged her back this time.

"Jade!" A voice shrieked. Jade froze . Had someone followed her? What was Cat going to do?

She turned around. It was Tori. Her face had fallen, Jade knew exactly what she had just witnessed and heard. "Cat?" She gasped. "You're the killer?"

"No Tori!" Jade shouted. "Let me explain."

"And you've been covering for her? Jade?" Tori's eyes began to fill with tears. "I can't believe it! Help me somebody!" She screamed.

Jade panicked, what were they going to do. She turned to Cat who suddenly had a terrifying look on her face. Her teeth and fists were clenched and she was growling! Jade knew exactly what was happening.

_"I need to kill and soon."_

"Cat no!" Jade warned. But it was too late, there was a burst of light and the large red wolf was running viciously towards Tori.


	7. Chapter 7

Cat dashed fiercely towards Tori, Jade had no option but to dive between them. She threw herself in front of Tori, she closed her eyes not knowing if Cat would be able to stop or not. She heard the sudden stop of paws. Cat had stopped. Her teeth were still bared angrily. Then there was a flash of realization in her eyes.

Cat realized what was happening. This was Tori! She couldn't kill her best friend. She growled quietly, she was angry with herself for going so long without feeding. She had just put two of her best friends in danger. She ran away angrily.

"Wait!" Jade called. "Cat! Get back!" She couldn't let Cat out of her sight, she knew what she was currently capable of. Jade ran after her but she couldn't keep up. She ran down the hill in the direction Cat had gone but got caught in some briars, scratching her arms.

"Damn it," she groaned loudly as she untangled herself. Tori remained where she was, pale and in shock. She opened her mouth to speak but it took a few seconds before she managed to get words to come out.

"Why is Cat a wolf?" She asked.

"It's a long story, we need to get you home," Jade replied approaching her but Tori stepped back.

"No! Don't come a step closer! You're one too, aren't you? You've been killing too!"

"No! Tori, I haven't!" Jade cried.

"Save it for the police Jade, I can't believe you'd do this to us, you knew Cat was alive and that she was a bloodthirsty demon!"

"Tori!" Jade snapped. She couldn't let Cat get found out. She would be institutionalized or arrested or killed.

"Get away from me Jade, I drove all the way to make sure you're ok and look what I discovered!" Tori sniffed and she turned to walk away but Jade caught her quickly and pulled her towards her.

"Tori, I'm saving you from making a huge mistake!" She whispered. She picked up a rock that lay beside her foot, Tori's eyes widened but before she could respond , Jade hit it across her head and she fell to the ground unconscious. "I'm sorry, it's for your own good," Jade sighed. She hated the fact that she had just hurt Tori. She could understand why Tori reacted the way she did and she knew Tori would not listen to her if she tried to explain. But now Tori had been taken care of, where was Cat?  
It was getting dark and if they didn't find Syke, he would find them. "Cat!" Jade called out loudly. "Where are you?"

To her surprise, Cat appeared in her human form, she looked calmer but Jade saw regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I couldn't help it. "

"I know," Jade sighed. "Where did you go?"

Cat's eyes teared up. "You know what I had to do Jade. I found her near Canyon Park. I was too hungry to even see who she was, but her scream was unfamilliar."

"Cat, please," Jade put her hands up. "I generally like this stuff but not when it's my friend doing the killing."

"I'm sorry, but I promise, once we get rid of Syke I'm out of here. She was my last person to kill in Hollywood. Wait, what did you do to Tori?"

"I knocked her out," Jade explained. "She'll either forget what happened or wake up and think it was a dream. I need help carrying her back to her car."

"I'll carry her, I really should use these powers for good causes once in a while," Cat sighed as she picked up Tori's limp body. "Wow, she smells amazing. I never noticed when I was human."

"Cat!" Jade snapped. "You're still human, sort of."

"I'm really going to miss you,"Cat sighed.

"Do you have to go?"

"You know I do."

"What if I find a cure? Can't you wait a while longer?"

"It's dangerous, look if we kill Syke tonight I'll stay for at most two more days, I should be safe." Cat decided. Jade smiled. "Look there's Tori's car."

It was unlocked. Jade opened the car door and Cat placed Tori inside. They closed the door again. "Will she be ok?"

"It's Tori," Cat smiled. "She always is."

"It's getting dark, are you ready to look for Syke?" Jade asked.

Cat nodded. "Oh wait, I got you a knife to defend yourself! The girl I killed had it on her, she tried to defend herself but I was too strong."

She presented her with a small, silver pocket knife with the letters AV engraved into the handle. It was light and sharp. Jade slipped it into her pocket.

"Let's do this," She smiled. Cat pulled up her hood so her face was less visible and then got into Jade's car. They drove in to the city and parked her car in a parking lot.

"Where should we begin looking?" Jade asked.

"The outskirts," Cat replied. "He never comes into the centre, he'd get caught. I'll change my form, that way I can smell him out and stay invisible! Follow my voice."

They stepped outside the car and in a burst of light Jade was gone. "Are you there?" Jade whispered, she heard a small growl. She began to walk, she could feel Cat's presence beside her.

"Jade!" A voice shouted. She turned, it was Beck and Andre.

They ran towards her. "Where have you been?" Beck asked.

"Out," She replied. "I needed some air."

"Well that's what Alyssa Vaughn said to her parents," Andre mumbled.

"What?" Jade asked, hearing the named of the girl who tried to hit on Beck

"They found her body in Canyon Park half an hour ago, she was murdered," Beck replied. Jade gasped. _AV, _she had Alyssa Vaughn's knife in her pocket.

"Cat, how could you not have recognised her?" She said in a whisper she knew only Cat could hear.

"They said it looks like she put up a fight," Andre told her, his eyes were narrowed and his stare fixed on her.

"Dude, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Where did you get those scratches on your wrist from?" He asked suspiciously. "They look pretty fresh."

Jade bit her lip. She was in more trouble than she expected. How was she going to get herself out of this one?


	8. Chapter 8

"So where have you been then?" Beck asked. "We've been looking for you everywhere, I'm surprised it took this long to find you. Tori's out there somewhere."

"I was just around, kind of all over the place," Jade lied. She felt Cat pushing her from behind. They needed to go. "Sorry guys, I have to go now."

She began to walk away quickly. She knew how suspicious this looked but by the end of the night she would find someway to blame it on Syke.

"Hey wait Jade! Come back!" Andre shouted. "We came out looking for you."

Jade didn't look back. "This better work out Cat," she whispered. "Or else we are in serious trouble."

Jade heard the paw steps beside her cease. "Cat, what is it?" She hissed. There was a deep howl in the distance.

"Is that Syke?" She asked. She heard a lowly howl sound beside her. "Cat, what's going on?" There were two more howls. She realized they were conversing.

There was a flash of light and Cat was in her human form, she looked nervous. "That was Syke."

"What does he want?" Jade asked.

"He wants to meet, he wants to end it all too," Cat sighed. "He says you have to come or he'll kill all our friends."

"Well I'm not letting you go there alone, but how would he know where to find our friends?"

"He's Syke, he knows everything. We need to kill him Jade, we can't let him find our friends."

"I know, we'll take him down," Jade promised. "When and where?"

"The warehouse, half an hour," Cat replied. "We should take your car in case we need to make a breakaway, but I'm hoping we don't."

Jade and Cat walked back to her car in the hope that Andre and Beck had gone. Jade sighed with relief to find that they had left.

"You have Alyssa's knife in your pocket right?" Cat asked. Jade nodded. "Well if we kill him we can put it in his hand, make it look like he's the murderer."

"Ok," Jade agreed as they sat into her car. "Do you think our friends will be ok?"

"Of course," Cat smiled reassuringly. "He has no reason to harm them yet, everything will be fine with you and the gang once we finish off Syke. They won't think you're a murderer anymore."

"I can't believe they think it's me," Jade groaned as she drove. "Even Beck."

"Stop worrying, they'll be apologizing to you in no time," Cat replied. "I really miss them."  
"They miss you too, if only they knew you were alive."  
"No, it's better that they don't know, I'm sorry you were dragged into this Jade, I don't want you to get hurt. Just remember, whatever happens to me, just finish off Syke. Like I said, I'm not going down without a fight."

"Ok," Jade answered. "Let's do this."

They pulled up outside the warehouse. "Ready?" Cat asked and Jade nodded in reply. They got out of Jade's car and clenched each other's hand. They hadn't felt this close to each other in over 6 months. Cat quickly hugged Jade. "I love you Jade."  
"I love you too Cat."

Cat lead the way inside the dark abandoned building through one of the broken windows. Inside was dark and damp and there was a smell of blood and wet dog.

"Pull out your knife," Cat hissed. "He could be anywhere."

They began walking slowly across the floor when they heard what sounded like moans and cries of help. Cat looked to Jade and nodded. They needed to save these victims.

Over in the corner they saw three figures on the ground against the wall, blindfolded and gagged. They ran over and as Cat untied them, Jade gasped with realization. She knew these three people, very well indeed. It was Tori, Robbie and Beck who all suspected of her being a murderer, and here she stood, with a gleaming knife in her hand.

"Jade!" Tori shrieked.

"Come on Jade," Beck panted. "Please leave the knife down, let us go."

"I didn't bring you here!" She protested.

"Please Jade," Robbie cried. "I want to go home."

"Shut up!" She snapped. "I'm saving you guys."  
"From what?" Tori asked quietly.

"From her," a voice boomed from behind. It was Syke, he appeared out of nowhere, his hood covering his face. He grabbed Cat.

"Cat!" Robbie shouted. "But you're dead!"

"Let go of me," Cat cried as she tried to struggle free of Syke's arms.

"She brought you here I saw her, she's the murderer!" Syke said. "Just look."

Jade knew what Syke was doing, he was squeezing Cat's arms tightly and getting her frustrated. She knew what was coming. Within a second, a vicious growling wolf stood in Cat's place.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Warning harm in this chapter.** Sorry i haven't updated in a few days. I'm so busy with school at the moment.

* * *

Tori let out a high-pitched scream. Cat was growling, edging towards Syke.

"She's a monster," Syke cried."And your friend here has kept her as some sort of pet. It's sick!"

Jade's friends look at her with wide, accusing eyes. "He's lying! I wasn't."

"How come you two happen to be together then?" Syke asked. "If I hadn't followed you here, you three would be dead."

Cat was getting closer to him. Jade hadn't realized how magnificent a wolf she was, her soft red fur and huge body made her so much more unique than any wolf Jade had ever seen. Cat was at least twice the size of a normal wolf and Jade knew Syke was even bigger, how were they expected to take him down, especially now that their friends were here. What is Syke doing? Jade asked herself.

Jade noticed something gleaming in Syke's hand which was behind his back as Cat drew closer. It was a knife, he was going to kill Cat and if she fought back she would prove herself to be the killer. Jade looked out the shattered window at the bright moon in the sky. It was still full. An idea struck her mind.

She looked into the terrified faces of her friends who were trembling with fear. She couldn't let them think that Cat was responsible for all this. She dived towards Syke and pushed him on to the ground. The knife flew out of his hand and she grabbed it. She pulled herself up and pointed it towards Syke.

"Look," he shouted. "She's going to kill me to save the monster, save yourselves while you still can."

"No," Jade growled through her teeth. "Watch this. Cat!"

Cat's eyes widened, unsure of what Jade was doing. "You know what to do!" Jade snapped. Cat slowly backed away, she was confused.

"Look, she's escaping!" Syke shouted.

"I'll show them who's the real monster!" Jade turned the knife and slashed open a wound in her arm. Blood came dripping out on to the concrete floor. She saw Syke's eyes flare and she knew her plan was working. There was a blinding flash of light and in front of her stood a huge dark wolf with hungry red eyes. His teeth bared.

Jade heard her friends gasp. Her plan had worked. She knew she probably wouldn't come out of this alive but maybe Cat would finish Syke off and explain to their friends the truth. Syke was now darting towards her, ready to kill.

Jade heard Cat whine at the other side of the room, but she kept her eyes fixed on Syke. He leaped at her and pinned her to the ground with one of his giant paws. His sharp claws sank into her shoulder. Unable to move, she cried out in pain as she felt his razor-sharp teeth pierce her arm.

"Jade!" Someone shrieked. She was in too much pain to register who it was, it was high so it was probably Tori's. She wanted to scream at them and tell them to get out before Syke turned on them but she didn't have breath. She hoped they would be smart enough to run instead of watching her being mauled to death. She didn't want that to be the last image Beck saw of her.

"Run now," she coughed hoarsely but nobody could hear her. She could hear screams and shouts around her but they were beginning to fade out. She just wanted it to be all over. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to stop.

There was a loud growling which startled her, she could no longer feel Syke's teeth penetrating her skin. Jade opened her eyes. Cat was dragging him away from her with his tail in her teeth. She wrestled him on to the ground, growling all the time. Jade could faintly see her swiping her claws at his face. But there was a figure beside her. Jade narrowed her eyes to try and see better. It was Beck, he had the knife in his hand. André was cradling Tori comfortingly in the corner of the room, both of them had tears running down their faces.

Jade felt the pool of blood around her. She didn't know if she was dying or fainting but it was so hard to keep her eyes open.

_No I need to stay awake,_ she told herself. _I can't let them hurt Cat._

She could only hear Cat growling now. She didn't know if this was good or bad but it meant that it was almost over. She was probably going to die either way.

There was a loud whine and then another. The growling ceased and Jade heard metal hit the floor, it was the knife. At least one wolf was dead but which? She could no longer keep her eyes open. Somebody ran over towards her and dropped to their knees. She felt Beck's soft breath against her.

"No Jade, you have to stay with me!" He pleaded. "It's all over."  
"Cat," she murmured, "Run! They'll hurt you!"

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Beck shouted. "Jade, listen to me, everything's going to be ok."

"Where's Cat?" She asked. But nobody answered. Desperate to know what had happened, she was eager to stay awake but she couldn't. She found herself drifting away from the pain, the shouting and crying and the unknown fate of her best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Jade found herself in a bright room with white and pale blue walls when she woke up. She tried to sit up but discovered she was hooked up to different tubes and wires. She stared at the ugly scars and teeth marks that decorated her arms like unwanted tattoos.

_Cat,_ it was the first thought that entered her mind. She didn't know what they had done with Cat. What if her friends killed her? Or had her arrested. Jade didn't even know where she was right now but that was the least of her worries. She tried to move her hands but she couldn't. They were tied to her bedside with white restraints. She couldn't break her hands free. _This means I'm either arrested or in a mental asylum, _she told herself.

Sweat began to pour down her forehead as she started to panic. Frustrated, she let out a cry. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure jerk. She had not noticed that Beck was asleep in the armchair beside her bed.

He opened his tired eyes and smiled gently at her. "Jade, you're awake," he said calmingly.

"Beck, where's Cat?" Jade asked as she tried to sit up again.

"No Jade, don't get up, you could hurt yourself!" He answered.

"Beck, where is Cat?" She repeated with a snap, trying to struggle free of her restraints.

"Beck! Tell me where she is!" She cried. "Why am I tied up? Where am I?"

"Jade please, you're in hospital. Everything is ok, lie down, you will injure yourself," He pleaded.

"Beck, tell me!" She screamed.

"Doctor, she's awake!" Beck shouted in a panicked voice into the corridor. A doctor followed by a nurse entered the room.

"Thank you Mr. Oliver, maybe you could leave the room for a few moments?" The doctor asked. Beck nodded and headed for the door. He looked to Jade with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Jade."

He closed the door behind himself leaving Jade alone with the two strangers.

"Good afternoon Miss West, it's good to see you awake, you certainly gave everyone a scare." The doctor smiled.

"Why am I tied up?" She spat.

"Ah yes, sorry about that, your friends were afraid that you would be a bit hysterical when you woke up," the doctor replied as he gently untied the white restraints from her wrists.

"So I'm not arrested or in an asylum?" She asked.

"No Jade, you are not," The doctor chuckled.

"What day is it? Where is everyone? What happened?" Jade blurted out all the questions floating in her head.

"Everything's fine Miss West, you've been out for two days. Your parents went home to rest but a nurse is notifying them that you have woken up, meanwhile your friend Mr. Oliver has refused to leave your bedside."

Jade was surprised. She wondered if Beck still thought was the murderer and if he was still angry with her.

"What happened to me and the warehouse?" She asked, unsure of what was known about Cat and the wolves.

"You lost a substantial amount of blood," The doctor continued. "We had to get a very special donor. It's a miracle that you're still here. After you passed out, a department of high ranking scientists came to the scene followed by animal control who put that monster out of it's misery. But you need time to recover, we'll explain everything in full in a while, I shouldn't expect that you can take in much information at the moment. I'll leave you to relax for a few minutes."

Jade's heart sank and tears filled her eyes. Syke had been killed which meant that Cat was dead. Everything she had been through was for nothing. Cat was dead. She began to cry, she didn't want to be alive anymore.

"Jade, why are you crying?" Beck's soft voice whispered in her ear. She looked up and pushed him off.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Don't talk to me," she sobbed. "Just get out! You know Cat wouldn't harm a fly she would never mean to hurt anyone, get out Beck!"

"But Jade," Beck stammered.

"Beck, leave me alone, I need space!" She shouted.

"Fine," he sighed, "but you have a visitor."

"Tell them to go away, I'm not in the mood," she growled and turned on to her side facing away from the door. She heard Beck leave and a pair of high heels enter the room.

She didn't care who it was. She was broken, and she could not be fixed by anything or anyone. Cat was dead and it was all her fault.

"Jade, are you awake?" the voice whispered. Jade froze as she let her mind register the soft bubbly voice.

"Jade," she repeated. Jade turned around and her eyes lit up.

"Cat!" She exclaimed. Cat was standing in a blue hospital gown like her own, holding on to a metal crutch. Her eyes were tired and her red hair had faded more since the last time Jade had seen her. It was almost brown again. Cat sat down on her bed, Jade could tell she was weak.

Cat put her hand into Jade's.

"What happened? The doctor told me that animal control put down a wolf," She asked.

"Yeah that was Syke, he was really strong, we almost had him but he was just as strong, there wasn't much left in him when animal control came."

"But you, why are you here? Are you going to jail? Why are you in hospital?"

"We're not really in a hospital Jade," Cat whispered.

"What? But Beck told me."

"We're in a top class science facillity, it's amazing Jade, the scientists are really cool."

"But how did they save me? And why are you here?"

"Did they tell you about the blood donation?"

Jade nodded. "Well it wasn't just human blood you got."

"You mean I have wolf blood?" Jade asked.

Cat nodded. "They discovered soon after they found us that my wounds healed fast. So they took some of my blood and gave it to you and it worked."

"So I'm a wolf?" Jade cried.

"No Jade, that's the best part, you were and so was I, but they found a cure, some chemical or science thing they put together, they pumped it through both of us, although you got much less than I did. I'm really tired Jade."

"But why are we here? How did the scientists find us?" Jade asked. "What about the police?"  
"They were about to call an ambulance but Beck said no, I got really mad with him but then he said his uncle worked in this place and they could help. The scientists agreed to help me if I co-operated with them. I think the CIA are in on it, I have to help them find all the other wolves around the country. It's a big secret so don't tell anyone, only Andre, Beck, Tori and your parents know."

"But what does this mean for you?" Jade asked. There was something really different about Cat but she couldn't put her finger on it, maybe itwas all these drugs and chemicals.

"They said they're going to help me, they'll make it look like I was kidnapped, I don't know what they mean Jade but I have to listen to them," Cat replied with a sigh.

"This is crazy," Jade shook her head. She wondered if this was just a dream, how had they found a solution to all their problems. "How is this possible?"

"I know, the scientists have an answer for everything, they're so smart!"Cat added with a laugh. Jade looked at her and realized what was different.

"Cat!" She exclaimed. "You sound like you again."

"I feel like me again," Cat smiled.

"I'm so happy you're back," Jade teared up and hugged Cat. She could feel tears running from Cat's eyes too. Jade had never felt so safe or relieved in her life.

"So what now? Is everything going to be the same again? Will you come back to Hollywood Arts?" Jade asked.

"I want to, but the scientists said there will be statements and press conferences and then I have to help them find wolves. But they said I can go back as soon as possible."

"What about Andre, Beck and Tori? Are they still mad with me?"

"No, they were really scared they thought you were going to die," Cat replied. "They've visited everyday, Beck hasn't left this compound, his RV is outside."

"Miss Valentine, you need to return to your room," a voice called at the door. It was a nurse. Cat sighed.

"Well I have to go now! I'm really tired," she yawned. "Oh and Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything, I can never thank you enough," Cat smiled and hugged her. She noticed the scars on Jade's arms and squeezed her hand again with worry.

"Don't worry Cat, We're safe" Jade promised her best friend. "Everything is going to be ok now."


End file.
